


lovesick

by carstairsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairsbane/pseuds/carstairsbane
Summary: It's Jace and Simon's first Valentine's Day together. When Jace gets sick, Simon looks after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of jimon week. Come and find me on [tumblr](http://carstairsbane.tumblr.com).

It was Jace and Simon’s first Valentine’s Day together. They’d only been together for a few months so they’d decided that they wouldn’t do anything too over-the-top but would instead just stay in, order takeout and watch a movie.

When the day finally arrived, Jace woke up feeling lousy. His throat was sore, he kept sneezing and his whole body ached - just what he needed.

Jace drifted in and out of sleep for a while before being woken up by the sound of his phone. Grabbing it off his bedside table he saw he had a number of messages from Simon, wishing him good morning and checking they were still on for their Valentine’s Day plans.

Sighing, Jace typed out a reply, telling Simon he was ill and it was probably better that Simon didn’t come round.

An hour passed and Jace still hadn’t heard back from Simon. _What if he thinks I was just making up an excuse to get out of spending Valentine’s Day with him?_ Jace fretted, just as there was a knock at the door.

Shuffling to the door, wrapped in a blanket, Jace was surprised to see Simon standing there.

“Simon? What are you doing here? I told you not to come. I don’t want you to get ill as well.”

Simon just smiled at Jace and moved into the flat, guiding Jace to sit on the sofa.

“I wasn’t going to let you spend the day alone moping so I brought soup, tissues and movies. We can still enjoy the day together, even if you are sick.”

Jace smiled, tugging on Simon’s hand until he was sitting next to Jace on the sofa. Simon shrugged off his bag and Jace cuddled up to him, his head on Simon’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Jace whispered softly. Simon just hummed in response, brushing Jace’s hair out of his face and placing a kiss on his forehead.

***

Jace woke up half an hour later, still pressed against Simon who was running a soothing hand up and down Jace’s back.

“Sorry,” Jace murmured, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. But I should probably go and get some lunch. I get the feeling you haven’t eaten anything yet today?”

Jace shook his head before Simon grabbed his bag and headed into the kitchen. Jace could hear Simon humming to himself as he made their food and Jace smiled softly at the sound.

After he returned with their food, Simon pulled a couple of DVDs from his bag.

“Valentine’s Day wouldn't be complete without some soppy movies. I figured we could start with _Pride and Prejudice_ and then move on to _Moulin Rouge_?” Simon suggested.

“Sure, I haven't seen either of them so I'm up for anything.” Simon feigned horror at Jace’s admission, turning on _Pride and Prejudice_ while Jace rolled his eyes fondly in response.

They watched as they ate and when they were done Jace shuffled closer to Simon, silently demanding cuddles. Simon chuckled gently and repositioned himself so they were both comfortable, Simon’s arms enveloping Jace in a warm embrace. Jace hummed contentedly.

Throughout the film Simon told Jace various bits of trivia. Jace shushed him every time, claiming that he was trying to focus on the movie but interrupted it so many times himself with questions that Simon was certain Jace was just doing it to tease him.

“I don't get it,” Jace stated as the film finished, “Mr Darcy was horrible to Elizabeth at the start, and then suddenly they're in love.”

“I mean, sure, he's not exactly nice to her at first but he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. But they start to communicate more and everything turns out for the best. Sounds kind of familiar, don't you think?” Simon responded teasingly, glancing at Jace.

Jace huffed and turned away from Simon, pretending to be offended, but the hand that reached for Simon’s to lace their fingers together told a different story.

***

After a brief interlude for Simon to clear up and fret over Jace’s coughing, they settled back into their positions cuddling on the sofa and started watching _Moulin Rouge_.

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

The music filled the room and as the song continued Simon began to sing softly, eyes on Jace the whole time, full of sincerity.

“And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.”

Jace looked back at Simon, his heart bursting with warm and fuzzy feelings for the adorable nerd sitting next to him, a million thoughts running through his head about how to tell Simon how he felt.

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts by the song finishing and tried to focus on the film.

Jace’s plan worked for a while, until Simon’s voice rang through the room again.

“Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more.”

Jace leaned into Simon, acutely aware of the fact that his eyes had started to water. By the end of the film they both had tears rolling down their cheeks and Simon pulled Jace closer.

“You didn't tell me it was a sad one,” Jace accused, wiping a tear off Simon’s cheek.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd watch it if I told you. And it's one of my favourites. Plus the songs are beautiful and I wanted to share it with you.”

Jace hummed, smiling softly, and watched Simon for a moment.

“Thank you for looking after me today. I know it wasn’t how you were expecting to spend Valentine’s Day but I’m glad you were here,” Jace said.

“I’m glad I was here too. And all I really wanted from this Valentine’s Day was to spend it with you which I got. We watched a movie and cuddled, which we were planning to do anyway, so I can’t really complain! I mean, I wish you weren’t sick, of course, but I...”

“I love you,” Jace interrupted, raising his eyes to meet Simon’s, nervous to see how he would react to Jace saying those words for the first time.

Simon beamed, moving his hand to lace his fingers with Jace’s. “I love you too, Jace.”

Simon moved forward, capturing Jace’s lips in a soft kiss. Jace responded for a moment before pulling away

“You’ll get sick,” he protested.

“Worth it,” Simon shrugged. “And maybe if I get ill you can return the favour and look after me?”

Jace chuckled and Simon leaned forward to kiss him again.


End file.
